


"Baciami."

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: After Sochi 2018, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, mostly angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Non sarebbe dovuta andare in quel modo.Lo sai mentre parcheggi nel posto riservato al vincitore, un posto che non ti appartiene e ti senti uno schifo. Uno schifo perché non era quello che volevi ma alla radio ti hanno detto che non stava a te decidere quello che dovevi fare, che vincere entrambi i titoli era più importante di tutto il resto.





	"Baciami."

**Author's Note:**

> ok, se dicessi che qualcuno a caso non ha provato a fermarmi da scrivere questa cosa mentirei tantissimo.  
> Però dopo la gara mi sentivo cosi presa male per la strategia Merc che non ho resisitito a mettere giù un po' di angst con cognizione di causa.  
> Un giorno magari scriverò una cosa felice su i Sewis rendendo tutti tranquilli ma non è questo il giorno, perchè è successo Sochi, quindi angst per un po'.  
> In ogni caso vi lascio leggere che sto come sempre uscendo molto fuori topic..

Non sarebbe dovuta andare in quel modo.  
Lo sai mentre parcheggi nel posto riservato al vincitore, un posto che non ti appartiene e ti senti uno schifo. Uno schifo perché non era quello che volevi ma alla radio ti hanno detto che non stava a te decidere quello che dovevi fare, che vincere entrambi i titoli era più importante di tutto il resto.  
Ti senti male per Val.

Val che è l’unica persona che ti è stata vicino quando sembravano tutti venirti contro per la tua relazione con Sebastian. Val, l’uomo che ti aveva detto di essersi innamorato di te l’anno prima ma che aveva messo da parte ogni cosa quando gli avevi detto che Sebastian era l’uomo che amavi. 

Gli avevi raccontato tutto, come era iniziata tra di voi e come ora come ora non riuscissi a fare a meno del tedesco nella tua vita, lo avevi fatto perché credevi fosse la cosa migliore. 

Che magari lo avrebbe convinto a smettere di amarti in qualche modo, ma non era successo e lo vedevi nei suoi occhi ogni volta che doveva coprirti o semplicemente ti vedeva a parlare con lui, sapevi che ci stava male ma allo stesso tempo non potevi impedirti di stare con Sebastian.

Avevi provato a essergli amico, non gli avresti mai permesso di stare male per colpa tua e con il tempo la situazione si era sistemata di nuovo, tra di voi sembrava andare tutto bene e anche la gelosia di Sebastian sembrava essersi calmata. 

I due avevano un bel rapporto e non potevi esserne più felice, nonostante notassi come Seb cercasse ogni volta di stare tra di voi. Ti faceva sorridere il modo in cui cercava di non essere geloso, essendolo allo stesso tempo.  
Quando nel briefing di quella mattina si era parlato ancora di strategia non era stato valutato un risultato del genere, tutti sapevano che Val meritava quella vittoria.

E quello che provi nel momento stesso che scendi dalla macchina è vergogna, la consapevolezza che non puoi cambiare tutte le cose che sono successe, ed è ancora peggio.  
Ti avvicini a lui, provi a spiegargli non sai cosa a prenderti colpe che sai di noi avere ma preferisci che ti parli anche per urlarti contro piuttosto che lo faccia in silenzio fino ad esplodere come avevano fatto altri. 

Non riesci ad allontanarti da lui, non lo faresti neanche potendo in realtà.  
Vorresti chiedergli sei puoi fare qualcosa per farlo stare meglio e gli diresti che se potessi tornare indietro e cambiare ogni cosa lo faresti senza neanche pensarci due volte.  
E non sai chi ringraziare per il fatto che Sebastian sia lì con te in quel momento, a tenerti la mano quando le telecamera vanno via e sussurrarti che va tutto bene, che avreste trovato un modo con Val per sistemare ogni cosa. 

Senti gli occhi del finlandese addosso mentre le tue dita sono ancora intrecciate a quelle di Sebastian e ti stacchi come scottato da lui non sapendo più chi guardare.  
Ti senti diviso in due anche se sai che in tutto quello dovresti solo essere felice, felice perché hai vinto e puoi dividere ancora una volta il podio con quello che è il tuo ragazzo da quasi un anno.

Solo che non riesci a fare nulla, sei consapevole di aver ferito una delle persone a cui tieni di più e la cosa peggiore è che sai che non è stata una decisione tua, non completamente almeno.

Lasci che il podio passi e te lo tieni vicino, usi ogni scusa per toccarlo o parlargli vicino al viso, per fargli capire ancora una volta che ti dispiace sia finita in quel modo.  
“Val, possiamo parlare un secondo dopo?”

Glielo chiede quando state per stappare lo champagne sul podio, è accanto a te sul gradino più alto. E’ una vittoria di squadra, che appartiene più a lui ti quando sia mai appartenuta a te. 

Aspetti che ti risponda ma lui sembra evitare completamente la tua domanda, come se non gliene importasse, sai che ha parlato con il suo ingegnere di pista prima del podio, probabilmente un messaggio dello stesso Toto.  
E vorresti non restarci male quando evita ancora di parlarti per davvero, anche mentre te lo tiene vicino, solo alla foto finale senti il suo braccio stringerti come aveva fatto solo il giorno prima per la foto della pole e sembra calmarti almeno in parte, sembra intuirlo anche lui.

Sebastian anche lo capisce, e per un attimo hai paura di aver ferito anche lui, solo che mentre state lasciando il podio ti sussurra che va tutto bene.  
E ti lasci cullare da quelle cose fino a quando non raggiungete la sala per la conferenza stampa.  
Immaginavi che sarebbe stato pessimo, ma non avevi immaginato a che sarebbe stato cosi.

Ti sentivi attaccato da tutti i lati e per Val doveva essere ancora peggio.  
Lo stesso Sebastian al tuo fianco sembrava accusare l’imbarazzo che alleggiava in quella stanza tanto che ha perfino provato a difendere tutto quello che avete fatto come scuderia.

In quel momento lo ami ancora di più, mentre cerca di sorridere e attirare tutta l’attenzione delle persone che ci sono in quella stanza su di lui per lasciare me e Val respirare.  
Poi finisce finalmente tutto e speri che ci sia tempo per parlare con Val da soli o magari anche con Sebastian lì con te, non sai neanche cosa sarebbe meglio fare per rendere tutto più sopportabile.

Alla fine è il caso a scegliere per te quando vi trovate tutti e tre da soli nella saletta subito dietro la sala con i giornalisti. Ti tieni lontano da Sebastian perché sai che non riusciresti a non baciarlo e allo stesso tempo non vuoi che Val lo vede, non in quel momento.  
E ti senti ancora una volta spaccato in due mentre te ne stai in piedi in un angolo evitando di guardare gli altri.  
“Val, per favore possiamo parlare un secondo?”

Prendi coraggio dopo non sai quando tempo e per un solo attimo la rabbia che vedi negli occhi del finlandese ti paralizza completamente, non credi di averlo mai visto cosi deluso e sai che tu sei parte di quel sentimento. E sembra quasi che non aspettasse quel momento per esplodere. 

“Di cosa vorresti parlare esattamente? Di come parli con la squadra mentre io non ci sono? Di come lasci che io sia calpestato senza neanche doverlo sapere? Sei ridicolo. Tu e il tuo lavorare insieme come squadra.”  
Si è alzato in piedi, abbandonando la poltrona su cui si era seduto vicino Sebastian, vedi anche lui scattare in piedi ma allunghi una mano verso di lui come per dirgli di non intervenire in quel momento.

“Sai perfettamente che non l’ho fatto. Ne abbiamo parlato ieri, sai quanto ero contento della tua pole. Non puoi veramente pensare che io abbia fatto una cosa del genere a te.”  
Provi a difenderti, sai che non lo hai fatto. Hai aperto la radio per chiedere quando avresti dovuto far passare Val ma ti hanno detto di non fare niente, che andava bene in quel modo.

Solo che non lo dici, non lo dici perché ancora una volta vuoi proteggere le persone con cui lavori, lo vuoi fare a costo di perdere uno dei pochi amici che hai in circuito.  
“Non riesco neanche a crederti. Non ci riesco e non è solo la gara, capisci?”  
“Val, non… sai che non l’ho fatto. Eri con me ieri, sai perfettamente quello che ho detto…”

Non ti permette di finire perché si avvicina di più a te e senti quasi il suo respiro sul viso per quanto è vicino.  
“Vuoi davvero che io ti perdoni?”

E non sai da dove viene fuori quella domanda, sai che razionalmente non doveva essere quello che doveva chiederti in quel momento, che poteva chiederti altre mille cose.  
“Farei qualunque cosa.”  
Non ci pensi, lo dici e basta e nel momento stesso in cui quelle parole lasciano le tue labbra sai di aver ferito un’altra persona all’interno di quella stanza, la stessa persona che avevi promesso a te stesso non avresti mai ferito.  
“Baciami.”

Una sola parola che praticamente ti dice sulle labbra mentre non ha smesso un secondo di guardarti negli occhi.  
Ed è li che senti il mondo crollarti addosso perché ancora una volta qualcuno vuole costringerti a fare cose che non vuoi.

Val sa perfettamente cosa significa tutto quello per te, ti ha conosciuto quando Nico era appena andato via, quando eri a pezzi convinto di aver perso tutto, ti era stato vicino fino a che non ti eri innamorato di Sebastian. O forse eri innamorato di Sebastian da sempre, solo che ammetterlo era ancora più difficile che provare a viverlo sul serio.  
Val era stato lì mentre ammettevi a te stesso di essere innamorato di un uomo senza renderti conto che Val era già innamorato di te.  
“Val.. io non posso..”

“Hai detto che vuoi farti perdonare? Allora fallo. Smettila di scegliere sempre le persone che non vanno bene per te. Sono stato io quello che ti ha aiutato nei momenti peggiori eppure non mi hai scelto. Io non posso essere scelto dal signor perfezione?”

Sei con le spalle al muro e per un solo attimo si ferma ogni cosa e combatti contro la tua stessa mente per non lasciare entrare altri ricordi.  
Sebastian stesso sembra riprendersi da tutto solo in quel momento, nel secondo stesso in cui chiudi un secondo gli occhi e quasi ti arrendi a tutto, per un attimo pensi davvero a lasciare che sia di nuovo qualcun altro a decidere per te. 

Ma è solo un attimo, un attimo perché Sebastian si muove e con lui anche il tuo intero universo trema, perché non puoi ferirlo. Non puoi ferire la persona che ami, non puoi essere come lui.

Allontani Val da te e smette di importarti tutto il resto perché Sebastian sta andando via, e non puoi permettere che vada via da te.  
Quando lo raggiungi gli impedisci di lasciarti fuori dal suo stanzino, lo segui dentro prima che chiuda la porta e stai per dirgli qualcosa quando ti guarda.  
Quello che vedi nei suoi occhi è in grado di spezzarti definitivamente, vedi la ferita che tu stesso hai inferto e per un secondo hai solo voglia di vomitare perché ti senti esattamente come lui quando lui giocava con te.

Hai le spalle contro la porta e speri solo che dica qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Ma non lo fa.  
“Per favore.. io.. non lo farei mai..”  
E sei pronto a sentirlo urlarti contro, dirti che non ti credeva. 

Sei pronto a tutto pur di non perdere lui. Perché quello sarebbe qualcosa che non riusciresti a sopportare.  
“Faresti qualunque cosa anche per me? Seriamente Lewis. Lo avresti baciato. Dio, se io non fossi stato lì in quel momento lo avresti baciato.”  
Lasci che ti ferisca, perché non hai la forza di dire nulla, ti senti solamente preso da più lati. 

“Sebastian..”  
“No, non dire niente. Non riesco neanche a pensare. E io ti ho difeso, ci ho messo anche la faccia e tu lo avresti baciato pur di farti perdonare...”  
“Non lo pensi davvero.”

Dici chiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo la testa.  
Non puoi credere che Sebastian pensi che avresti baciarlo Val, non lo hai mai fatto. Hai sempre e solo cercato un modo per sistemare le cose e non lo avresti mai ferito volontariamente.

“Io non sono come lui, capisci? Non potrei mai ferirti volontariamente. Io.. Io non sono come lui.”  
E senti un peso sul petto che sembra impedirti di respirare mentre il battito del tuo stesso cuore ti rimbomba nelle orecchie.

Si ferma tutto di nuovo ma questa volta non riesci a fermare tutte quelle emozioni che ti attraversano ed è una cosa che ti eviti da sempre.  
Da quanto Sebastian è nella tua vita sono cambiate tantissime cose, la tua vita è decisamente migliorata con la sua presenza e non sei disposto neanche per un secondo a tornare a quando la tua vita non comprendeva la sua presenza.  
“Sebastian…”

Sussurri di nuovo il suo nome ancora una volta perché vuoi che capisca e ti sforzeresti a parlare se significasse fargli capire che è lui quello che gli è passato per la testa è qualcosa di assurdo.  
E provi ad aprire gli occhi a guardarlo mentre ti concentri sul tuo respiro perché ora sta diventando davvero difficile reggere tutto, le emozioni di quella giornata che si sovrappongono.

Non sai neanche quando hai iniziato a piangere l’unica cosa che realizzi sono le braccia di Sebastian stringerti forte.  
“Sono qui, non vado via.”

Non sai cosa gli sia passato per la testa in quei momenti, mentre Val ti era attaccato al viso.  
Conosci il suo carattere abbastanza da sapere che alcune cose le ha detto portato dalla rabbia e dal fastidio per tutta quella situazione, da quella macchina che improvvisamente ha smesso di essere davvero efficace.

Sai quanto sia nervoso per tutto quello e speri che sia l’unico motivo per cui sia scattato in quel modo.  
Quando ti sei calmato abbastanza stringi la maglia che indossa tra le dita, stringi lui più forte a te in realtà e ti nascondi contro di lui usando il suo respiro e il suo odore per mettere via tutte quelle emozioni negative che senti dentro.  
Lo senti sospirare mentre ricambia quella stretta e hai paura che stia lì con te solo per calmarti e non perché ti abbia perdonato in qualche modo.  
“Mi dispiace..”

Allenti appena la presa su di lui, come se volessi dirgli che non andare se non vuole stare lì ma Sebastian non lo fa ti stringe solo più forte.  
“Impazzisco alla sola idea di perderti, lo sai? Il solo pensiero che qualcuno.. So che non sei come lui. Lewis, tu sei quanto di più diverso da lui possa esistere e so che volevi solo cercare di mettere le cose in ordine ma per un attimo ho avuto paura. Paura che lo accontentassi..”  
“Seb..”

“No, fammi finire ok? Va tutto bene, te lo prometto.”

Si stacca da te per dirti quelle cose e ti guarda negli occhi, la sua mano che raggiunge il tuo viso per lasciarci una piccola carezza mentre tutta la rabbia e la delusione che avevi visto nei suoi occhi sembra essere del tutto sparita.  
Annuisci senza riuscire a smettere di guardarlo.

“Avevo paura che lo accontentassi anche se in fondo non è colpa tua e lo sa anche lui, si fida di te. E ti ama, non quanto posso mai farlo io, però lo fa anche lui e non ti ferirebbe mai. Ha bisogno di tempo e poi sarà lui a dirti quello di cui ha bisogno.  
Solo che io ti amo di più capisci? Anche se non sono sempre la persona giusta, anche se scatto come una molla invece di proteggerti e mi comporto in questo modo non ti ferirei mai. Dispiace a me per essere stato stupido, per essere corso via da te quando avrei dovuto proteggerti anche da te stesso in questo caso.”

Sorride quando smette di parlare e ti da un attimo per pensare a tutto, per assorbire le sue parole.

“Farei davvero qualsiasi cosa per te, Sebastian. Anche se avessi tutto il mondo contro io non mi fermerei mai se potessi renderti di felice.”  
Dici alla fine con voce sicura anche se non ti senti ancora per nulla tornato in te ma vuoi che lui ti creda completamente.  
“Allora non smettere di amarmi, mai. Se vuoi che io sia felice, tu non smettere di amarmi.”  
Sorridi anche tu quella volta.

Perché ci sarebbero state altre brutte giornate come quella, ma allo stesso tempo Sebastian sarebbe stato lì per te in ogni momento.  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene.


End file.
